Blog użytkownika:Kani-Nui/Mission: Icy World
Na początek może kilka słów wyjaśnienia. Postanowiłem utworzyć nowy wpis oddzielny od galerii, nt. wspólnego projektu mojego i Lesia, któremu (przepraszam Lesiu, że bez uzgodnienia z tobą) nadałem kryptonim "Mission:Icy World". Historia Do Hero Factory dociera sygnał ratunkowy z planety Criogenia. Wysłana tam na badania terenu drużyna Rho 7 została zaatakowana przez bliżej nieznanych łotrów, a dowódca bohaterów - pojmany i zamrożony. Dwaj pozostali członkowie uciekają i wracają do Makuhero City. Zostają przydzieleni do dwóch drużyn - Theta 2 i Sigma 4. Łącznie ośmiu bohaterów i kilku techników z Hero Factory powraca na Criogenię, by odbić lidera drużyny Rho 7 i rozprawić się z siejącymi tam spustoszenie zbirami. Okazuje się, że przywódca złoczyńców, Whitemaster wynalazł lodowe kule, za pomocą których zamroził planetę. Teraz chce wydobyć z opuszczonych kopalni wartościowe surowce. Ze swoimi poplecznikami zniewolił lokalną ludność i zmusił ją do niewolniczej pracy w kopalniach. Bohaterowie z Hero Factory Drużyna Rho 7 700px ---- 650px Pełna nazwa bohatera: Matt Blueblast Kryptonim operacyjny: Blueblast 2.0 Ksywka: Szafir Broń: Wielofunkcyjna Elektro-Tarcza Cytat: Podchodzę do każdej misji tak samo. Ale do tej będzie trzeba podejść inaczej. ---- 650px Pełna nazwa bohatera: Colin Jungle Kryptonim operacyjny: Jungle 2.0 Ksywka: Znikający Broń: Miotacz Ognia, Szczypce Cytat:'' Już mnie tu nie ma.'' ---- 650px Pełna nazwa bohatera: Luke Firestorm Kryptonim operacyjny: Firestorm 2.0 Ksywka: Zapałka Broń: Pazury Tytanowe Cytat: Zaorajmy im pancerze! Drużyna Theta 2 800px ---- 650px Pełna nazwa bohatera: Chris Inferno Kryptonim operacyjny: Inferno 2.0 Ksywka: Granat Broń: Wielofunkcyjna Ognioodporna Tarcza Cytat: No i co z tego? ---- 650px Pełna nazwa bohatera: Jason Bolt Kryptonim operacyjny: Bolt 2.0 Ksywka: Grzmot Broń: Tarcza z miotaczem ognia Cytat: Będzie gorąco. Bardzo gorąco. ---- 650px Pełna nazwa bohatera: Will Steel Kryptonim operacyjny: Steel 2.0 Ksywka: Taran Broń: Piła Lodowa Cytat:'' Co sądzę o tej planecie? Zimno tu.'' Drużyna Sigma 4 800px ---- 700px Pełna nazwa bohatera: James Blackblade Kryptonim operacyjny: Blackblade 2.0 Ksywka: Cień Broń: Wielofunkcyjna Tarcza Ogniowa Cytat: Wykonują moje rozkazy. Tego od nich wymagam. ---- 700px Pełna nazwa bohatera: Tyson Hardclaw Kryptonim operacyjny: Hardclaw 2.0 Ksywka: Nokaut Broń: dwie Tarcze Wielofunkcyjne wyposażone w ostrza Cytat: Będzie ciężko. Wrogom. ---- 700px Pełna nazwa bohatera: Michael "Mike" Crusher Kryptonim operacyjny: Crusher 2.0 Ksywka: ? Broń: Wiertło Tytanowe Cytat:'' Wwiercimy im się w... pancerze.'' Złoczyńcy 750px ---- 650px Imię i nazwisko/pseudonim: Prof. Archibald White/Whitemaster Broń: Lanca Mrozu, Kule Lodowe Opis: Przywódca gangu lodowych złoczyńców, obiecał swoim poplecznikom podział wydobytych surowców, choć naprawdę nie chciał dać im ani grama. Dawniej szanowany naukowiec, zwariował odkrywszy minerał, który w połączeniu z ciekłym azotem mógł świetnie zamrażać. Stworzył wtedy Kule Lodowe, swoją najgroźniejszą broń. Tylko on zna tajemnice ich wytwarzania. Jest inteligentny, przebiegły i bezwzględny. Cytat: Więcej bohaterów? Dobrze, zrobimy sobię gablotę z rdzeniami quaza. ---- 650px Pseudonim: Nightfreeze Broń: Ostrza Lodowe Opis: Cień Whitemastera, poznał jego plany i ma ambicje zajęcia jego miejsca. Szuka dobrego momentu, by zaatakować przywódcę i zmusić go do wyjawienia sekretu Kul Lodowych. Sprytny i inteligentny, bardzo szybko odnajduje słabe punkty przeciwnika. Jest szybki i bardzo zwinny, walka z nim jest ciężkim zadaniem. Cytat: Czekam na odpowiedni moment. A gdy nadejdzie... ---- 700px Pseudonim: Snowtiger Broń: Pazury, ostrze na końcu ogona Opis:'' Zmutowany przez Whitemastera Tygrys Criogeński stał się jego osobistą ochroną. Świetnie wyszkolony i szalenie niebezpieczny w walce - jest zarówno szybki i silny. Nie jest jednak inteligentny, co odpowiada jednak Whitemasterowi - nie przeciwstawia się, uznając wyższość przywódcy.'' Cytat: Wykonuję rozkazy Whitemastera. Nie twoje, Nightfreeze. Ciekawostka: Budując go myślałem o nim jako o przywódcy, jednak zdecydowaliśmy z Lesiem, że jest na to zbyt... dziki. ---- 650px Pseudonim: Icewarrior Broń: Karabin Ciekło-azotowy Opis: Podręcznikowy przykład zdyscyplinowanego żołnierza - wykonuje rozkazy, nie zastanawia się nad ich poprawnością. Na plecach nosi zbiorniki z azotem, co spowalnia go i umacnia garbowatą postawę. Niezbyt inteligentny, często wykorzystywany przez Nightfreeze'a. Swoim karabinem posługuje się z zabójczą i - dosłownie - mrożącą krew w żyłach precyzją. Cytat: Chodź no tu bohaterze, zobaczymy czy wytrzymasz pod lodem! Fauna i flora Criogenii Na Criogenii żyje wiele mniej lub bardziej znanych gatunków robo-zwierząt. W większości są nieudomowione, choć mieszkańcy oswoili nieliczne osobniki. Niektóre gatunki są pospolite, inne są niemalże niespotykane. ---- 650px Nazwa gatunku: Orły Criogeńskie Cechy charakterystyczne: Latają bardzo wysoko, są bardzo szybkie i ciche. Udomowione często służą do przekazywania wiadomości. Ich rozłożyste skrzydła wyglądają nieco jak smocze. ---- 650px Nazwa gatunku: Criogeńskie Tygrysy Cechy charakterystyczne: Posiadają ostre kolce na przednich łapach i ostrze na końcu ogona. Ich zęby i szpony są dla mieszkańców Criogenii cennym trofeum. Żyją dziko w stadach, ale jeżeli oswoi się samca alfa, jest duża szansa oswojenia pozostałych osobników. Inne postacie 650px Imię i nazwisko: Stanley "Stan" Jar Opis: Menadżer drużyn Rho 7, Sigma 4 i Delta 2, główny zarządca misji Icy World. Zarządza bazą Crio-01. Prototypy 600px Prototypowy tułów Smoka Criogeńskiego, stworzony przez Lesia, pokolorowany przeze mnie. Obecnie rozpoczynamy prace nad kończynami i skrzydłami. Modyfikacje Bohaterów 650px 650px Modyfikacja Bitewna - Steel i Firestorm zostali zmodyfikowany specjalnie do warunków Criogenii. Wyposażeni w Wyrzutnie Granatów Cieplnych mogą ruszyć do walki z Gangiem Whitemastera i nieprzyjazną fauną lodowej planety. Miejsca 600px Baza Crio-01, dawny budynek kopalni, odrestaurowany do użytku. Wyposażony w kilka komputerów i komunikator. Na zdjęciu Stan i James Blackblade. ---- W następnym update: - być może poznamy mieszkańców Criogenii - być może ujrzymy Smoka Lodowego w pełnej krasie - może zwiedzimy bazę Whitemastera - a potem... (niekoniecznie w najbliższym update) FINAL BATTLE Do zobaczenia przy następnym update =] Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku